Hot Shot
by Gothalla123
Summary: When an albino meets a Ghoul will he realize that the wasteland really has been changing, the problem is, can he change with it RaulxCourier and VulpesxCourier OC The story is better then the intro I promise! :)
1. Chapter 1

A shot rang out; it ended my previous life, and started a new one. The few things I remembered, thanks to a piece of paper I had found in my bag. Name: Jacob Miller, Age: 23, Sex: Male DOB: January 1, Height: 5'9", Weight: 187, Hair: White, Eyes: Red, Special Features: Scar along left arm, Albino, Cut around throat, An X tattooed/ scarred on right side of lower back, Fit and Healthy, Doesn't smoke, Handles Alcohol Well. Sexual Preference: Male, Job: Courier Six, Medic, Hacker, Sniper, Can do it all. Goes by: Miller, Jake, Joker, Six, Albino the Kid, Kid, and Craft. Along with many other useless things, that didn't help me at all. Doc Hoff had patched me up well; I now have a wide and short scar along my forehead that I cover with my long bangs.

Heading up Black Mountain was easy; I met a kind Super mutant that, for once, didn't want my ass in a grave. He helped me and I had him take over in the end.

Making my way into a building I found that the door to the next room was locked, after searching around the room I found that the password was simple and typed it in. The door opened and for once I was relieved, Sitting in a chair was the man I was looking for he was a ghoulified Mexican man with no hair except the mustache on his face. Scratching at my neck I realized I must have gotten cut, because when I pulled my hand away it was completely covered in blood.

Sighing I looked tiredly at the Ghoul "Hey…" Sliding down the wall I threw my Bumper Sword on the floor and shut the door beside me. "Hello… Did you come here to rescue me?" The Man asked I nodded "Mmmhmm… Name's Miller hrgh!" I groaned out as I began wrapping my wound on my neck since I didn't have any Stimpacks. "Boss, are you alright?" "I don't know, I don't have a mirror… besides it isn't the worst wound I've faced…" I watched the ghoul get up and walk over to my spot on the floor; he slung my arm around his neck and lifted my body, walking me over to a makeshift bed on the floor. "I can't believe you slept on this… By the way what's your name?" "Raul Alfonso Tejeda" "Cool, my full name is Jacob Miller, But I just go by Miller." Raul nodded and set about working on my neck.

"Where did you get this scar Boss?" He traced the line around my neck, "Well I recently found out that I was a Legion Slave, my Raider 'Armor' Kind of shows the Tattoo of the X that also has an X scar through it… well I-" "Wait what do you mean 'Recently Found Out'?" "I was shot in the head a while back and lost most of my memory, so I get small flashbacks once in a while from my previous life… you may know me as the one and only Courier Six…" Raul nodded, stabbing my neck with a stimpack I grimaced "Well I was of no use to my current owner so he slit my throat… Luckily another Legionnaire found me useful so he quickly patched me up and killed the man who slit my throat." "Who was the man that helped you?"

I sighed then shuddered as I was leaned against the cold metal wall "Some one I never thought I'd see again… he goes by Mr. Fox, heard of him?" "Boss, I have been stuck up here for almost a hundred years…. No, I don't." Raul back sassed "Well he's one of the head of Caesar's Legion, Vulpes Inculta…" "Oh, how did you meet him again?" Raul replied I pulled two sunset sasparilla's out of my pack and handed one to Raul, he thanked me and I told him my story up until this point.

A few hours later I had convinced Raul to follow me and was heading towards a cave I had found "Gotta be careful Raul, If there's a Legionnaire in there I might have to take more precautionary measures…." I didn't continue explaining as I walked towards the front of the cave, as luck would have it. There was a few Legion Soldiers inside. I did a fancy whistle, ending it with a few owl hoots before pulling the Mark of Caesar from around my neck and thrusting it out so that it was the only thing seen before sticking my head out too. "Vulpes?" I said with a slight shock as his face nearly slammed into mine. Not trying to get all happy I straightened and reset the chained coin to be around my neck.

"Jake." He stated then looked over my shoulder, I sighed angrily "He's with me… Leave him be." Vulpes nodded and ushered us into the cave, the barred gate shutting behind us. "Why did they send you out on a patrol?" I asked as we took a seat around the fire, the recruits all looking at me like I was supposed to do something. I glanced at them and then at the steaks laying on a cutting board "'ey! Fuck off. Cook the meal yourselves… hey blondie, put the machete down before I cut you down…" A whack on my leg came from the direction of Vulpes so I crossed my arms and looked at him "What? I ain't no one's bitch, got that?" Vulpes sighed and I turned to Raul "So I think we're going to head to the REPCONN facility since I heard there some weird stuff happening there, I want to see what it is…" Raul nodded obviously uncomfortable with the Legion soldiers looking at him "Hey touch Raul and you're going to be missing a few appendages… mainly your dick…" I glared across the campfire, a body suddenly lunging at me I stabbed the man with a butterfly knife, Vulpes quickly stopping the fight and tying the man up "When we get back to Camp he will suffer for his crimes against the Legion…" I nodded my thanks and pulled Raul aside.

"I'm not in the Legion, I just have strong ties with them" I explained and Raul nodded "Okay Boss, but I'm still sleeping with a pistol under my pillow…" he smiled and I snickered, a grin plastered across my face as I walked back to the now dwindling fire. "Soldier's go to sleep, I'll take first watch…" The three nodded and laid down "Raul, you too, I'll take watch for tonight…" He sighed and laid down.

Vulpes and I walking out of the gate and shutting it behind us, walking slightly around the corner I was pushed against the rocks, a mouth at my neck "Do you know how long I've waited to be alone with you?" Vulpes words were muffled by my neck I shook my head and gulped as he sucked at my collar bone, finding the spot that always made me curl my toes. "Since I saw you at Nipton, I've dreamed about bending you over and fucking your brains out Ever. Since. Then." He brought his hips to mine and grinded, out lips smashing together in a passionate kiss. I pulled his hood and goggles off and dropped the goggles to the ground, placing the sexy hood on my head before nipping at his lower lip. Opening his mouth I clashed our tongues together, starting a heated battle until I gave in. Panting as He ripped of my armor "What a pathetic excuse for armor" "Yeah that's coming from the guy who's wearing a skirt…" I retorted which only seemed to make him want me more, I had made it clear that I was no one's property, but that didn't mean I wasn't fucking someone regularly.

"At least I have something covering my dick." He grabbed the platting that was covering my bulge I groaned as he ripped it away exposing my hot length to the world, at this point I could care less if some one heard us and I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing. I tugged his armor and shirt off before being pushed back into the rock wall, the grooves cupping my back as he held my wrists above my head. He growled "When you left to be a courier…" He bite my neck hard, not finishing what he was saying he pulled down his skirt and released himself from his underwear. "Fuck me…" I stated, he hovered his tip near my hole, I growled and bit his shoulder, drawing blood as I dug them deeper. He grinned sadistically and thrust in. I buried my face into his neck, tears springing from my eyes as he pumped into me, his thrust stopped for a second as I lifted myself completely off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. Grinding my hips into Vulpes' he snaked his hands down my sides and to my waist. My unattended to cock pressed between us as he began pumping into me once more.

My right hand gripping Vulpes' shoulder while my left snaked between our bodies and attended to my length, resting my head against the rock I let out a moan my half lidded eyes watching a puff of smoke rise above my sweating body and into the dark sky. Vulpes ground our hips together then pulled out of me, letting our lengths rub together before thrusting inside of me again. Biting my lip I felt the warm blood trickle down them, Vulpes licking the dark red liquid off of them before passionately kissing me, deepening the kiss I brought my hand up to run through his messy dark brown hair. Holding his head to mine as he brought one of his hands up to pump my cock, letting out a airy moan I thrust my hips into his, squeezing my cheeks together to create more friction. Vulpes leaned his head on my shoulder as his length started to twitch inside of me. Slowing down he thrust in as deeply as he could, his hand moving rapidly to make me cum with him. Spreading my legs I felt him draw himself closer, he grabbed my right leg and lifted it over his shoulder. "Har-Harder" I gasped out and he obliged slowing himself down enough to slam his length into me as hard as he could. A sudden gasp sounded for Vulpes as he twitched inside of me and came, his hot seed leaking inside of my ass as he squeezed my length. Cumming I felt my semen spurt onto my stomach and chest, a loud groan escaping our lips as we finished. "Miller…" He growled out as he allowed us to sink to the ground. My back getting scrapped up as we went. "I really missed that" I whispered as I kissed his parted lips he nodded and pulled out.

Looking over at my now ruined Blast Master's Raider Armor I sighed and grabbed my back pack from my side, pulling out another outfit, this one just a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, since my boots I had were still on I left the shoes. When I turned back to Vulpes I watched him go down to my stomach and lick the seed off of my torso, before kissing my lips and letting me taste myself. Gasping I felt him pull his cock from my ass, shuddering at the loss I felt Vulpes rub the tattooed scar on my lower back before nipping at my ear a sharp "Mine" sounded before he pulled my aching body up. "Ngh" I hitched my breath as I bent down to pick up my new outfit, pulling on my clothes I felt Vulpes wrap his arms around me from behind as he rested his head on my shoulder. His armor rubbing against my sore back uncomfortably "I like this outfit… but not as much as you with out one…" I felt him smirk as he placed a kiss on my neck, my face heating up I rested my head against him, a yawn escaping my mouth. "Lay down, I'll stay up and keep watch." "You sure?" I mumbled as another yawn escaped. Insomnia usually kept me up all night so I was overly tired at this point, my eyes favoring in closing instead of staying open. Vulpes rested me against the rock wall for a second before going away and coming back. Picking me up bridal style before laying me down on something soft, a warm blanket wrapped around my body and I fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking the next morning to see Vulpes' head in my lap, a Legionnaire standing guard further away from us, who seemed unhappy about getting less sleep. I sat up and caressed his head, his eyes cracking open before he smiled; the usually hard look across his face wasn't there, until he sat up. "Mornin'" I said, not getting a response from Vulpes so I rolled my eyes and got up. A new found energy propelling me as I picked up our stuff and headed inside, going to itch my head I felt my hand bump into something furry, realizing it was Vulpes' hood from the night before I blushed. Looking over at Vulpes I noticed a smirk flash on his face before turning to get something to eat. I left the hood on; knowing that it was his way of marking me, telling the other's that I was his. 'Typical Alpha Male….' I thought as I walked out of the cave, Raul behind me as we went hunting for something to make into jerky for the haul to REPCONN. While on our way I was going to go visit Boone, since he only knew that I was a Slave for the Legion and not that I am fucking one regularly.

Three hours later we were back and smoking the meat that we had gotten, it was from some wild Brahmins but I didn't complain, good food was hard to find these days… and my garden of food in the Lucky 38 was miles away at the moment. "When we get back to the Lucky 38 I'll make us some apple steaks to celebrate the new member we just added to our little hoodlum family heh, I think your going to like our little gang Raul, we've got Rose of Sharon Cassidy, she's our Whiskey Rose. Rex the cybernetic Robot dog, who hates hats and rats… because rats rhyme with hats, Veronica our little punches everything gal, Arcade Gannon, our doctor… well he says he's only a researcher but he's a good field Medic, Craig Boone, who is a ex-NCR sniper and a bad conversationalist… and now you!" I patted Raul's shoulder and sighed. "Welcome, to my little insane asylum, population….7… I think heh, I don't feel like counting…"

Walking around by myself outside the cave I turned Radio New Vegas on, singing Ain't That a Kick in the Head as I did a stomp dance, making me feel like I was in Africa, a place I had recently read about. A light growl sounded from behind me and I turned, sitting a few yards away was a wolf pup. He looked scared and lost. I turned off the radio and bent down to its level "Oh hey there little guy, you look lost…" I stretched my hand out and the pup came closer, giving me a sniff before looking me in the eyes. I felt obligated immediately to help the pup find its home. "Come here chein…." I whispered as I crawled over to the small animal and lightly picked it up, it playfully nibbled at my fingers and I knew that it wasn't going to attack. Standing slowly I tucked the very small wolf into my arms, the pup as close to my body as possible, I thought for a minute before walking in the direction of a wolf den near by. My weapons laid forgotten back at the cave; if I needed one I would have to rely on my hands, boxing tape being freshly stuck on them before I left. Scratching at the little pup I looked up the hill, the den was a little ways up from here so I begun walking up it, the pup getting more and more excited as we ascended further up the hill. A large opening signaled the entrance of the den from in between two cliffs.

The pup squirmed happily so I set it down; the pup running into the den, I waited the little pup came running back out with a few others in tow. They all jumped at my legs and I bent down to pet them as the older wolves all slowly approached, I kneeled to the Alpha male and female, they seemed to understand that I meant them no harm because the female came closer and sat down. I smiled, knowing to keep my mouth closed since barring your teeth meant you were angry and wanted to fight. I brought my hand out palm up, waiting for her to lower her head before turning it over to lightly pet at her head. I was accepted into the Wolf Pack, I would always be a member.

Walking back to the cave late that night was easy due to the pack bringing me back. I turned back in time to watch them saunter off into the distance, a smile crossed my face, turning back I nearly screamed. Standing in front of me was the angriest looking Fox Man I have ever seen, Vulpes "Where the hell where you!?" He whisper yelled at me, I slumped my shoulders "Out… I'm back aren't I?" That didn't reduce his anger, I sighed "I was out listening to the radio, a wolf pup found me and I brought it home, got accepted into the pack annnnnd-" I had to take a deep breath before continuing "They brought me home…"


End file.
